One drop of rain One tear of a broken heart
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: On the evening of an important day in Konoha, one woman stands alone in the rain, away from others. She had her heart broken; and now, her feelings twist themselves into a short story. Would you be kind enough to listen to her heart?


**I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedicated to my friend Jezebel... Thank you for always listening to what I have to say... You're a true friend indeed.**

* * *

It was pouring on one of the evenings of Konoha. Only that this wasn't any other day. It was the wedding of the Rokudaime.

It was a joyous day for everyone in Konoha. Everyone was celebrating, except for one individual.

She walked alone, under the falling tears of the sky. She was out alone, walking n the rain, while everyone else was at the wedding banquet.

She walked past the closed shops and empty houses. All she needed now was to be alone.

Her sad gaze focused on the familiar pathway. She still remembered that day. The day he broke her heart.

-Flashback-

_It can't be… It's too good to be true. I can't believe this. I have to tell him right away!_

_I ran out of my house towards his, anxious to tell him. It was raining, but I didn't care. I loved being in the rain. _

_I was lucky to spot him up ahead._

"_Naruto-kun!" I called out to him. "I'm--"_

"_I'm sorry. I guess things didn't work out between us anymore." That means… No…_

"_Naruto-kun!" Too late. He left without another word._

-Flashback end-

* * *

Yes, she loved the rain. It reminded her of many things.

It reminded her of sorrow.

It reminded her of doubt.

It reminded her of how much she wanted to cry.

Yes, a long, long time ago… She promised herself that she would be strong.

That she won't cry.

She would be brave, strong.

She would be everyone support when times are bad.

She would always put herself before others.

She would treat herself as if she was at the mercy of others: She never considered herself of utmost importance.

She would always have respect for others, no matter how they treated her: They took her for granted.

When everyone aimed for the top, she was content being behind them, even though it earned displeasing lectures from her parents.

But there was always a hidden side of everyone, even the most positive and kindest person at heart.

The more she kept on her positive-thinking façade, the more her heart hurt.

She could never allow anyone to feel bad because of her.

She told herself that she would not cry.

She must not be weak.

She hated being useless.

She would be strong because everyone needed her: She had to be strong for them.

* * *

She was slowly sinking into despair, but she always kept herself sane.

She was lost.

She didn't know what to do.

Thus, she abandoned her true self.

* * *

She, who was kind.

She, who was gentle.

She, who was a dainty girl at heart.

She, who used to need the support of others more than other things.

She, who was docile.

She, who was pure-hearted.

She, whose true nature is of a child's.

* * *

She, who was foolishly in love: A one-sided love.

She, who foolishly thought she could be happy if he was contented.

She, who foolishly thought that if he could smile and be himself, everything would be alright.

She, who foolishly thought of him.

She, who foolishly tried to protect him from harm.

She, who foolishly stood by his side at all times.

She, who foolishly decided to confess to him.

She, who foolishly fell in love.

She, who foolishly came to accept him.

She, who foolishly came up with date plans of all kinds, only for him to refuse every single one of them.

She, who foolishly cried over not knowing how to solve his problems.

She, who foolishly refused to she his flaws.

She, who foolishly protected his honour.

She, who foolishly cared for him when he treated her concern as a small… no; tiny, miniature thing in the huge, huge world.

She, who foolishly suffered pain.

She, who foolishly let herself be used.

She, who foolishly believed that he truly loved her.

* * *

That was all a thing of the past now.

She is no longer weak.

Her façade is now a masked personality.

Masking what is now a broken heart: A heart no longer pure, tainted with remorse, regret and other dark emotions.

Masking her torn feelings.

Yet on the outside, she appears to be the same person everyone known.

* * *

The kind, sweet girl whose principles hold her firm and strong. Firm in spirit, though leaving few (fake) weaknesses. A quiet and gentle yet strict girl of good discipline.

Yes, that what everyone thought of her.

At least, it's what she expected people to think of her.

* * *

But it's sad.

That no one could ever understand her true feelings.

Not even her own family understood her.

* * *

She is cooped up with her feelings when alone. She never let anyone know what she's thinking, what she's feeling. Her heart is like a treasure chest- The keys are hard to find and even the chest itself his well hidden.

It's sad, for her smiles are only a façade to others. She has… long forgotten how to smile happily. How to smile sincerely.

* * *

Yes, Hyuuga Hinata loved the rain, because no one will notice the tears of a broken, thorn-overgrown and bleeding heart- _Hers._

* * *

**Please Review?**


End file.
